The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication. In particular, the present invention relates to an antenna for use within such wireless communication.
As handsets and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with more applications, new antenna designs are required to address inherent limitations of these devices. Many such devices require coverage in low-frequency ranges, sometimes in addition to higher frequency communication ranges.
Conventional low-frequency antenna structures are formed by wrapping a coil around a ceramic bar. As the desired frequency or frequency range decreases, the size of the coil increases. Thus, for an antenna in the frequency range of approximately 100 MHz, the antenna requires a coil of approximately 1.4 meters. Such sizes can be inefficient and impractical for in many applications, such as for use with portable devices such as many wireless communication devices.